Stiles Big Move
by Spnalways
Summary: After the events of the Nogitsune, Stiles moves to New York City for a new start. There he meets a man, a man that has been hurt just as much, if not more than Stiles. Maybe together they can begin to heal, because sometimes starting a new can be the best decision a person can make for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

After the events with the Nogitsune Stiles noticed the pack start to faze him out, he wasn't invited to pack meeting anymore, no more game and movie nights, they wouldn't even talk to him. Scott and Lydia treated him the worse, it was clear they blamed him for Allison's death but how could they. Stiles and the Nogitsune were in completely separate bodies at the time, sure he still had Stiles face, but that's all in was, but they didn't seem to care though.

The fact that Lydia went back to ignoring Stiles didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would, yes it hurt, but he was so use to being ignored by her. Stiles once thought he was in love with the goddess that was Lydia Martin, but with all the time he's had to himself he was able to really think about the relationships he had and the truth was he was never in love with Lydia it was more like in love with the idea of her. Stiles wanted her to recognize how smart she was, how she didn't have to hide being smart just to be popular. But now he realizes that she was never the type of person Stiles would want to be with anyway, all Lydia was concerned with, was being popular. She would never survive in the real world, acting the way she does.

As for Scott well that hurt more than Stiles could have imagined. They were like brothers and after everything he had done to help Scott with becoming a werewolf, just to be pushed aside when he needed people the most was hard to say the least. Stiles knew how much Scott loved Allison but how could he not see, that it wasn't Stiles fault, he was possessed; does Scott really think that given a choice he would have chosen Allison to die.

So yeah, the pack had pretty much kicked him out and aside, no one spoke to him at school, he was back to being bullied because he didn't have any friends around him. To make matters worse every time Stiles went home, he hoped his dad would be there to hug him, talk to him, tell him everything would get better; but he wasn't. Like the others Noah started staying at the office more and more, hell Stiles hadn't seen his dad in weeks. He thought his dad just needed time so he let him be, didn't bother him. Until one-night Stiles came home to a bunch of empty alcohol bottles. That was it, Stiles wasn't going through that again.

**Flashback (Stiles aged 10) **

_When Stiles mother died, his father began drinking. It started with just a couple of drinks but after about a week it turned into a bottle a night, then 2 bottles a night. It got so bad that Noah became abusive. He'd yell at Stiles 'This is all your fault, you little hyperactive bastard. You killed her, you killed your mother and now you're killing me to!' But it didn't end there, more often than not Noah would throw the empty (although sometimes not) glass bottle at Stiles. _

_Eventually the Sheriff pulled himself out of the bottle, not because he wanted to or even to help Stiles, but because he was going to lose his job. He and Stiles never spoke of what happened after his mother's death, sometimes Stiles believed he didn't even remember because he was always so drunk. Regardless Stiles made a promise to himself that should his father ever start drinking again, he was done, he was gone, he wouldn't allow himself to suffer through that again. _

**End Flash back**

So, when Stiles came home and saw a bunch of empty bottles, that was it, he was getting the hell out of this godforsaken town. Stiles went upstairs pulling out his large suitcase and duffle back, he put all his clothes in the case, as well as a few of his most love comics, he took a couple of towels from the linen closet, his favorite big blanket and pillow. He then went to the spare bedroom and into the closet where his father kept some of this mother's old things; he went through it taking the photos and his mum's art diary, she loved to draw. Going back into his room, all that was left to take was his phone and laptop, but he didn't want anyone to be able to track him, not that they could easily. Stiles was able to convince Danny a few years back when the whole werewolf business began how to hack and how to encrypt his computer. He was also able to get Danny to help him set up a separate bank account, so he could transfer his mother's life insurance policy into an account his dad couldn't get to. (Stiles received a payment from the life insurance company when he turned 17, as per his mother's request. His mother had left him quite a bit of money, it would be enough to buy a new car if he wanted, an apartment and more. It was quite the surprise for Stiles.)

So, not only he had already made sure no one would be able to track him via his phone or computer, but also his bank account wouldn't show any movement because it had all be transferred to his new untraceable account. The only way someone could track him would be if they got Danny to help; wanting to make sure that wouldn't he decided to email Danny.

_To: DannyM _

_Hi Danny,_

_Look I know you have noticed over the last few years that Beacon Hills has become a bit of a weird place, I know you know Jackson was in the middle of it and yes that's why he left for London. I can't tell you everything that happened, because it's not my story to tell but I wanted you to know the basics so you can protect yourself. _

_So, Werewolves, yep you got it. Explains a lot when you think about it doesn't it. _

_Look I'm leaving Beacon Hills, too much had happened here for me to stay, all that I ask is that should anyone come to you asking to track me PLEASE don't. I have no friends left here and my Dad and I don't really get along, so I'm doing something for myself for a change. _

_I wish you all the best Danny, sorry for keeping things a secret, you should try to contact Jackson, let him fill you in._

_-Stiles_

Once Stiles finished and sent the email, he decided to write a note for both his father and Scott. Starting with his father Stiles wrote:

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't even know what to say or where to start. I'm sorry I guess, I'm sorry that you think mum's death was my fault, I know I wasn't an easy child to have, but in my defense, I couldn't help it, it's not like I wanted to make things harder for you. I'm sorry you lost your wife and were left with a child you didn't want._

_You know I thought things got a bit better after you stopped drinking but now I see that they never really did, you just got better at hiding it, working double time or triple shifts as long as it meant you didn't have to come home to me. _

_You probably don't remember, but after the first few times you through the bottle at me I decided I wouldn't let it happen again, so whilst you were drunk I got you to sign a bit of paper, I think at the time I told you I was to pay a bill, which I had been doing seeing as you couldn't even see straight, well that or you didn't care enough, either way, you signed the papers, I was kind of surprised you did, but now I'm so glad. What you didn't know those were emancipation letters, I wanted to have a backup in case you decided to start drinking again. _

_So, thanks I guess, now I can move away without having to worry about you coming for me, not that you'd find me anyway. I filed the papers today, so congrats you're no longer a father, you no longer have to worry about this hyperactive spaz. _

_Hope you get to have the life you have always wanted without having to worry about a kid._

_-Stiles_

Stiles wiped away a few tears running down his face, its been a while since he's actually forced himself to think about all that. Folding the paper and putting it in an envelope with his dad's name he put it aside, so he could move on to write Scotts letter.

_Dear Scott, _

_I thought we were meant to be Best Friends, Brothers even… I don't know what happened to you Scott. When you first became a werewolf, I helped you learn control, I know you hated being one but, you were such a hypocrite because you loved all the perks that came with it. Do you really think that if it hadn't been for that, you would have succeeded in Lacrosse, you would have become popular, gotten the girl? No, you wouldn't, so stop acting like it's the end of your life when, your life only improved because of it, or do you not remember what it was like to have asthma. _

_Now you treat me like an outsider, nothing more than a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe, I let you get away with so much Scott because I thought you were my best friend, but not anymore, you and your selfish prick of a pack can go to hell. _

_You think that I don't understand how you feel losing Allison, she was my friend too, do you honestly believe that if I had a choice, I would've chosen to kill Allison? Well I guess you do, considering how you treat me, Fuck you Scott McCall._

_I'm done being treated like shit, you never deserved to become a true Alpha, did you know the only reason you did was because of me. I have a spark and because of that you became an alpha. You've probably noticed since you kicked me out of the pack you don't feel as powerful, yeah well that's because your losing the alpha spark I gave you, by the time you read this letter, I'll be long gone, so will your alpha power, good luck leading a pack of assholes without an alpha._

_-Stiles_

Packing up that letter, grabbing the one for his dad and his luggage, Stiles goes down stairs. He leaves the letters on the kitchen table, before taking one last look around, he takes his things out to the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first stop Stiles made was the next state over, where he took his Jeep to a local auto painter, to get the Jeep painted. He didn't want to take the chance his dad would track the Jeep, he had already changed the license plates, but he needed something more. He knew his dad would never believe Stiles would paint the Jeep, because it was his mothers, but that's exactly why Stiles chose to paint it, he knew his mother liked the baby blue on the Jeep, but her favorite colour was actually Red, so he decided the main body would be painted a deep red colour and all other parts would be painted black for contrast, but also so it didn't look like a big ball of red.

The auto painter was able to get him in that morning and after being paid a little extra made sure he would have it done by the end of the day. Leaving Arizona, Stiles calculated it would take 36 hours, give or take depending on traffic to get to New York City. Of course, though he couldn't drive that long in one go, so he spread it out across 3 days only stopping briefly at night to get some sleep. The last thing he needed was to be so tired he got into a car accident. Stiles left Beacon Hills on a Monday and arrived in New York City by Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for Stiles whilst waiting for the new paint job on his car, he had plenty of time to look for apartments in New York City. He actually found one that was close to Stark's Avengers Tower, but not too far from Central Park. So, when he arrived in New York he went straight to his apartment building which he had rented on a 1-year lease. Parking in the rear, in his own car spot Stiles looked up at his new home, it actually looked pretty good from the outside, there was even a small vacant business store front at the bottom, so he was just hoping the inside looked as good as the photos online.

Grabbing his luggage Stiles went into the building and to the elevator. Pressing the top floor, after a quick ride Stiles unlocked his door and went inside, to see the modest 1 bedroom, 1 bath apartment. It was nice, cozy, it had a large kitchen which was surprising, but defiantly a good thing seeing how much Stiles loved to bake. There were also floor to celling windows, and the bedroom and bathroom were larger than expected, even the shower looked like it could fit 4 people in it.

Stiles put his suitcase and duffle in the bedroom before going back into the lounge room to sit on the couch (luckily the main furniture was included) to check his phone, no messages… oh right he had forgotten that he blocked and removed most of the numbers that were in his phone. Now the only numbers in there were, Danny's (just in case he needed hacking advice) and Bobby's (his landlord).

Well first things first, find out what restaurants nearby delivered and catch up on some sleep, everything else can wait a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Back Story:

Stiles was looking on the internet for possible apartments in New York, when he remembered Bobby Finstock moved to New York. It was during the time of the Nogitsune when Finstock was shot in the chest with an arrow, he was lucky that the injury wasn't too bad. However, after the injury and all the craziness that was the town of Beacon Hills, Bobby decided he would move to New York, where he had a brother no one knew about. Apparently, they had a falling out a few years back, but after 'almost dying' Finstock decided he wanted to reconnect, so he got the hell out of dodge. As it turned out, not long after Bobby moved back to be with his brother, his brother had a heart attack and passed away. Bobby Finstock inherited all of his brother's belongings, as there was no other family, this included 2 New York apartments, the one Bobby and his brother stayed in and a rental.

So, when Stiles heard about all of this, he gave Bobby a call to see if the apartment was still available for rent. Originally Finstock wasn't going to rent out the apartment so soon, but when he received a call from a previous student (his favorite student, I mean who else would hand in a paper about male circumcision, that kid had balls and was as funny as hell), he agreed to rent it to Stiles. Finstock only asked one question 'figured it was time to get out too? Huh?' and Stiles knew he understood that there was just too much happening in that town, Stiles knew he would be safe here. Stiles did ask if Bobby would tell anyone that he was here, to where Finstock replied 'Kid, you're smart, you have a lot going for ya and that town was doing nothing but killing ya. If your friends and family couldn't see that, couldn't see that you needed out, then they shouldn't get to know, It's none of their business. So, you don't gotta worry about me kid, I've got your back. Just go do something with your life, enjoy living, just don't wreck the apartment, kay?'

So that's how Stiles ended up with an awesome apartment and another number in his phone.

End of Back Story


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles did finally make it out of his new apartment, he decided he would take it slow. He didn't need to rush anymore; he could stop and look at the trees if he wanted. So that's what he decided to do, Stiles walked to Central Park; he finally had the time to stop and appreciate the beauty in things. He finally got to the park, there were a few bench seats along the walkway, but Stiles wanted somewhere slightly away from the rest, he saw the perfect one it was under a huge oak tree.

Unfortunately for Stiles there was already someone sitting there, this man looked lost in thought, he had shoulder length brown hair, he had a long sleeve top on, as well as some jeans, but what caught Stiles attention the most were his gorgeous blue eyes. Don't get him wrong, the man was also hot as hell, but damn those eyes and although the man hadn't looked or even noticed Stiles, he saw the pain and anguish in the mans eyes and wondered what his story was, he wanted to know him, but Stiles thought it would probably be weird to go up to a random dude just because he liked his eyes. So, Stiles decided to leave it for now and walked to the bench slightly further up from the hot dude, he didn't even notice the man watched him walk away.

Stiles sat there just watching and listening. It was amazing the birds were chirping, the butterflies flying around and all the people rushing pass him, obviously in a hurry to be somewhere. He wondered if that's what he always looked like running around town, too busy to notice anything else. Stiles didn't realize but he had sat there barely moving for four hours, it wasn't until Stiles happened to look at his watch did he see how much time he had spent just sitting and watching; and although to some sitting there for that long might seem like a waste Stiles was proud of himself for letting go and being in the moment, not worrying, not focusing but just being. It was almost unreal to him, he never used to be able to sit still, always having to focus on something because of his ADD, normally only baking helped him relax. Maybe he was starting to grow out of it, he had heard that as you reach towards your 20's some people do grow out of ADD or ADHD, and well he was almost 18, not too far off. For the first time since everything that had happened after all the crap in Beacon Hills, Stiles felt relaxed, he felt like this was his new beginning.

James 'Bucky' Barnes had gone to sit at his seat in Central Park. Ever since the Avengers and his best friend Steve had been able to get rid of all Brainwashing that had occurred from Hydra, James came to the park everyday to try to relax, sort out his memories, figure out his feelings. Most days were pretty much the same, expect today had one difference. Normally Bucky sat and watched all the people rushing around him, but today after being lost in his thoughts he noticed a young man had stopped near him before moving to a bench further up. It wasn't that he found it strange, it was more that he had never seen this young man before, Bucky had been coming to this park for almost a month now, always seeing the same people rushing through on their way to work, or like that one old guy who comes to feed the birds, Bucky knows because he's observant or more like paranoid. Either way he notices a new face, Bucky watched the young man as he sat there for hours barely moving. It was four hours before he saw the man get up and slowly make his way out of the park; he wondered if he'd ever see him again.

Stiles decided he'd spent enough time in the park today, so decide to make his way home, but before that he needed to source out the closest supermarket, Stiles literally had no food in his apartment, unless you count the few day old pizza he ordered his first night that he slowly snacked on whilst catching up on sleep. Lucky for Stiles there was a mini mart the block before his apartment. Walking in to the mini mart Stiles grabbed a trolley while trying to mentally make a list of all the things he needed. Normally Stiles didn't have a problem shopping, he had done all the grocery shopping at home for his dad, but he realized all the stuff he use to buy was for his dad, Stiles didn't like eating that stuff, not because it was healthy but because it was all based on recipes that used ingredients to help curb cholesterol for older people and well Stiles was young and honestly a little under weight since the Nogitsune, so he decided to scrap all of it and start a fresh. Stiles decided he would go up and down each aisle to figure our what he wanted. He did however know he needed the basics, like a new tooth brush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner. He also wanted to get ingredients so he could start baking again, he really wanted to make some yummy cookies.

After spending close to $400 on groceries, Stiles began the short walk home, arms loaded with shopping bags, he was glad he didn't live far.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next 2 weeks Stiles went to Central Park every day, it became his way of meditating, taking the time to relax. He tried to stay at least a few hours each morning, he found by doing this it allowed his mind to be calm. Stiles stopped taking Adderall for his ADD as soon as he got to New York, one because he was almost out of pills and two, he didn't have another prescription and honestly, he didn't want to try and get one. He decided he would try and go without, see how his body and mind reacted, if it were too bad, he would have to find a doctor, but he wanted to give himself a chance. That's where the park came in, the first few days it was just because of how much Stiles enjoyed being there but then he realized how calm he had become. Sure, there were still some days when he found it hard to focus, especially after having a nightmare the night before, but nature seemed to be slowly healing him, it was a huge improvement.

One thing Stiles had noticed over the last two weeks of going to the park was that each day when he arrived that same gorgeous man was sitting on the bench under the oak tree. Stiles really wanted to go and talk with him, but he didn't feel as though he could, the old Stiles wouldn't have had a problem going and talking to people, but this Stiles understood that sometimes you just needed to be left alone to sort out your head. So, Stiles made a promise with himself if he was still there in another week, Stiles would go and introduce himself, if the man felt like chatting, great, if not, Stiles would let him be.

The next week came to fast, Stiles was planning on going to the park again today, he wanted to check up on that man, honestly, he didn't know why he cared so much, but something in those eyes made Stiles feel like he needed too. Today was a big day for Stiles, not only because he was making himself try and intact with people again (he hadn't really spoken to anyone other than Bobby when first moving to New York, he briefly spoke to the car painter and most recently the cashier at the local mini mart, but even then it was just a quick, hello, how are you?) so Stiles was a bit nervous, but also because Stiles officially turned 18 today! Yay for him!

Although Stiles was disappointed that he didn't really have anyone to celebrate with, he reminded himself that those people back in Beacon Hills weren't his friends and he was better off without them. So, Stiles decided he'd celebrate himself, first stop pancakes for breakfast. Looking through his pantry he found all the ingredients he needed to make them, and started putting it all together. It was done quick enough and a few minutes later he had a couple of pancakes cooked and on his plate. After eating his birthday breakfast, Stiles decided he wanted to spread the good mood he was in. Cookie, cookies were the answer, Stiles set about making a bunch of cookies (ok he may have gone a bit over board, baking 4 trays worth, but hey it was his birthday). Knowing he was going to meet the man from the park today, he bagged up a small portion, putting the rest in a container (he through it might hand them out to a nursing home, or at the local homeless shelter later), before grabbing his phone and keys, making his way to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Stiles could talk himself out of it, he walked straight over to the man. "Hi, um do you mind if I sit her for a minute?" Stiles said gesturing to the seat beside him. The man nodded, "My names Stiles, well its not my actual name, so I guess it's a nickname… anyway I go by Stiles. I ah, I've seen you sitting here for a few weeks, not that I'm a stalker or anything, I just come to the park every day, I recently moved here. Oh god, I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry I babble when I'm nervous. Anyway, I wanted to come over a say hi, I also ah" Stiles handed over the cookies "I made some cookies, to celebrate my birthday and I thought you might like some."

Bucky was surprised the young man he had been watching for the last few weeks came up to him. When he asked to sit down Bucky couldn't do anything but nod. It had been too long since some random person even came near him. Most of the time people avoided him, all expect Steve of course but, he was Bucky's best friend so he didn't really count that. Before Bucky could even try and say anything the young man, who he could now see had the most beautiful honey brown eyes, started talking. Bucky chuckled quietly as he heard the young man who called himself Stiles start babbling, it was kind out cute. Before Bucky knows it, Stiles had handed him a packet of cookies, he didn't know what to say, no one had been this kind to him in a long time, and god knows its been forever since he'd been given a home-made baked treat.

Bucky must have stayed silent too long and Stiles said "I'm sorry for bothering you, I should go" standing up ready to walk away. "Wait" Bucky said, "Sorry, please sit down" pointing at the seat. Stiles sat back down watching the man. "Sorry, I um, it's been a while since anyone other than best friend has spoken to me, I was a bit shocked."  
"Oh, that's cool, not cool, but you know what I mean. Sorry I don't normally go up to random people and start talking or bring them things really" Stiles said scratching the back of his neck.  
"No, thank you its nice to talk to someone else, and thank you for the cookies, it's been a long time since I've hand any baked goods." Realizing he hadn't even introduced himself yet he said "the names James by the way, I probably should have started with that.  
"James, it's nice to meet you" Stiles said smiling  
"You too Stiles, um, you said you were celebrating, uh, happy birthday."  
"Thank you, I don't really have anyone to celebrate with but I wanted to share that with you, that probably seems weird, doesn't it I mean I've only just met you."

"I don't think it's that weird I mean I have also noticed you here in the park, I was hoping to talk to you too, but I didn't think you'd really want that, so I'm glad you came and spoke to me. I'm sorry you don't really have anyone to celebrate with, but if you like I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit more. Would you like to go for a coffee?" asked Bucky, he was actually slightly shocked with himself, normally he wouldn't even look people in the eyes let alone speak to them, but there was something about Stiles, since the first time he saw him in the park over a month ago he wanted to talk with him, he just hoped he wasn't being to forward, it's been a long time since he's 'hung out' with anyone as Steve likes to say.

"I'd really like that, I haven't really explored much yet, do you know any good places? Asked Stiles  
"Oh, yeah there's actually one about 5 minutes from here if you don't mind walking?" replied Bucky  
"Not at all lead the way"

The five-minute walk was actually quite a nice one, they didn't really speak much, Stiles busy looking around himself, trying to take everything in. He'd been honest when he said he hadn't really explored much, the most he'd done was go to the park and the mini mart, baby steps he told himself.

As they reached the café, Bucky opened the door and gestured for Stiles to go in first "Thank you James". They both went to the counter, Bucky ordering a large coffee and Stiles a hot chocolate, Bucky paid for both saying it was his idea, plus it was Stiles birthday. Seeing as their order would be brought out to them, they decided to go find a seat, Bucky found one in the back, it was a cozy booth. A few minutes after sitting down the orders arrived, they thanked the waitress before looking at one another, Stiles spoke first "So tell me about yourself James."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, tell me about yourself James." Stiles had said

Bucky froze, of course Stiles would ask to know more about him, it was normal conversation, or that's what Steve said, I mean back in the day everyone was too cornered about the war, to really get to know one another, it was more about just going out and having fun before you were shipped off. What could he say, does he tell him that most people know him by Sargent James 'Bucky' Barnes, or that he was the Winter Solider? Something in Bucky felt like he could tell him, there was something about Stiles that made him feel as though they had been friends for a long time, like Steve, he felt like he'd known him forever. But what would Stiles reaction be, he also didn't want to take the chance to scare him off. Stiles may be the only other person besides Steve who he could talk to, who he could have as a friend.

Stiles noticed James had been quite for a while, he seemed to be lost in thought, not that he blamed him, it was a loaded question. "James, its ok you don't have to say anything, it was a bit too much to ask too soon."  
"Oh, sorry it's just I don't really know what to say, like I said its been a long time since I've sat down and really spoken to someone" revealed James.  
"No, I totally get it. How bout we start with simple stuff?" he questioned, "Like what's your favourite colour? Mines Purple"  
"Really, I actually really like purple too, although I must say I don't really wear any. I'm use to wearing dark colours." Answered Bucky  
"Awesome, yeah I can't say I really wear purple either, I mainly through on whatever I find, a lot of it are blues and reds." Admitted Stiles  
"Okay, now you pick something"  
"Okay, how about… what's your favourite food?"  
"Are we talking sweets? Cuz, my favourite sweet treat is Apple Pie, but I do love me some milk chocolate, but if were talking like cooked meals, I guess I would have to choose a chicken parmigiana. What about you?" questioned Stiles  
"Humm, Sweet wise I would choose Soft Chocolate Chip Cookies and for a meal I would say Grilled Chicken with mash potatoes and gravy."

"Nice Choice, ok how about favourite thing about New York?"  
"Well, I grew up here, so part of me wants to say Brooklyn, but I would have to say being able to be who ever you want, in a city this big it just makes you feel like you can do anything, you know…" answered Bucky. "You?" he asked. "Well, I've not long moved here and my favourite place is definitely Central Park." Said Stiles "Can I ask why?"  
"Yeah, it uh my seem silly but I feel like I can sit there for hours just watching the people rushing by, listen to the birds chirping. It makes me feel like I have all the time in the world, but also that I need to remember to enjoy the small things in life, I mean before I moved here I was beyond stressed all the time, I never took a moment for myself, but now I feel like I can, I can stop and watch what's happening around me, I don't have to be in a rush to do things. But ah also (slightly blushing, lowering his eyes to the mug in his hand, Stiles continues) because I met you. I know we only just met but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Looking back up into Bucky's eyes Stiles continues "It's probably weird isn't it."  
"Not at all, I feel the same. I mean I don't usually talk to people much, but like you said it feels like we've been friends forever." Said Bucky. At that moment a waitress came over to say "Sorry for interrupting folks, but we're closing in a few minutes."  
Wow where did the time go thought Stiles, "No worries, we'll be leaving now." Standing up Stiles and Bucky exited the small café. Turning to Bucky Stiles asked "Would it be ok if I cam at sat next to you at the park tomorrow?"  
"Yeah I'd like that"  
"Great, thanks for today James, I'm glad I cam and spoke to you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'm glad too" Bucky said waving to Stiles as he turned to leave "Oh Stiles" Bucky yelled out "Happy Birthday". Smiling Stiles shouted back "Thank you", before heading home.

Stiles couldn't believe, that only did he keep a promise to himself, but he made a new friend. He hadn't even realized what time it was, they had sat there talking for hours, like old friends. It made Stiles a little sad to remember he and Scott use to sit up talking with each other all night, but then he realized they never really spoke about anything important; I mean it was always about lacrosse and school work. Then the werewolf things happened and it was all about how much he loved Allison and how much he hated Derek. Stiles never even told Scott that he was Gay, Scott believed that Stiles was still in love with Lydia, and for a while Stiles thought he was too, until he started to think about what it was that he was 'in love' with and he realized he wanted to be her friend, not her boyfriend. But at the time it was easier to let people believe that he did love her, I mean he tried to tell his dad he was Gay, truthfully at the wrong time, his father thought it was just to get out of trouble and it was a little, bit Stiles didn't realize how much it hurt for his father to dismiss him and after that he didn't really want to tell anyone.

Going home to his apartment that night, Stiles thought that this had been a good birthday after all, he was excited to sit and talk with James again tomorrow, maybe he'd take sandwiches this time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months fly by, almost everyday Stiles and Bucky meet at the Park and each time, Stiles brings something for them to eat. He started off taking sandwiches, then moved onto cookies, then, small cakes and when he found out Bucky's birthday was coming up, Stiles baked him a bunch of white chocolate mud cakes (which he got Bucky to admit was his favourite flavor) frosted with an icing mixture that tasted like vanilla ice cream and for decoration, a soft gooey chocolate chip cookie. Stiles couldn't resist, especially knowing it was Bucky's favourite treat. Their conversations still remained simple, anytime Bucky asked Stiles why he moved to New York, Stiles avoided the conversation just saying he needed a change, then changed the subject. Similarly, anytime Stiles asked Bucky what he did for a living, all Bucky would say that he worked with his best friend Steve on odd jobs. It never bothered the other too much when this happened, they both knew there were things they weren't up for sharing yet.

It all came to a standstill one day when Stiles arrived at the park to find James talking with a man. Stiles didn't want to interrupt, so he went and sat at his old seat, he noticed the other man James was talking to was just as tall as James, he had blond hair but that's all that Stiles could see as he was facing the opposite direction. Stiles thought he knew that man, although he hadn't seen his face, he felt familiar, but Stiles didn't want to be caught staring, nor look like he was trying to listen, so he tried to focus on the other people in the park. He must have gotten lost in thought trying to figure out who the man was when he heard shouting.  
"Please just go Steve, I don't want to talk about this anymore" James said, ah so that was the famous Steve, Stiles thought "Bucky, come on" Steve replied.  
Wait Bucky… he had heard that name before, looking over he saw Steve… that's when it hit him, Steve Rogers, as in Captain America; the First Avenger. Shit, James' best friend was Steve Rogers, but Steve had just called him Bucky. Ohhh, crap thought Stiles, how didn't he see it, everyone knew Steve's best friend was the one and only Sargent James 'Bucky' Barnes. James was Bucky, he had been the Winter Soldier.

Bucky had been waiting in the park for Stiles, when Steve found him.  
"Steve, what are you doing here?" asked Bucky, he was slightly nervous. Stiles hadn't meet Steve and for good reason, Steve was very recognizable, he was the nations hero. He knew as soon as Stiles saw him, he would figure out that this was Steve and if this was Steve, his best friend then it wouldn't be hard to figure out who he really was. Bucky was glad Stiles wasn't here yet, but he was sure it wouldn't be long.  
"Well I wanted to meet this Stiles you speak of so fondly." Said Steve  
Bucky couldn't blame him, all he ever talked about lately was Stiles and the treats he made, Steve was slightly jealous his best friend was spending so much times with someone else, but on the other hand he was glad Bucky had someone else, just like he now had the team and Sam. Bucky was still getting use to the team, they still didn't quite trust Bucky and while Steve understood, it made it hard for Bucky. Only recently had the team started inviting Bucky on missions with them, but even then, they didn't hang out as friends.

"He's not here yet, and you can't meet him yet Steve"  
"Why not?" Steve wondered  
"I haven't told him who I was yet, he only knows me as James, he doesn't know that you're Captain America, that I was the Winter Soldier, or that I now sometimes help out the Avengers."  
"You've been talking to him for months Buck, why haven't you told him?"  
"I couldn't… I didn't want to risk the only friend I have aside from you. I mean what's the likely hood, that when he finds out he take sit well and still want to be my friend? (Sighing) I just wanted another friend, someone who… I don't even know."  
Bucky then noticed that Stiles had arrived, he was so glad that Steve was facing his way and not Stiles, he saw Stiles move towards his old bench seat, he was quietly glad that Stiles respected his privacy and didn't want to interrupt.

Steve started talking again, but Bucky needed him out of here.  
"You should tell him Bucky, give him the benefit of the doubt." Said Steve  
"I can't Steve I can't lose him, he's not just my friend… I really like him ok." Whispered Bucky, almost afraid Stiles would hear his confession.  
"That's even more of a reason to tell him Bucky."  
Bucky had, had enough. He needed Steve to leave, "Please just go Steve, I don't want to talk about this anymore" Bucky yelled slightly, not even realizing he had yelled, he started to move towards Stiles. "Bucky, come on" yelled back Steve. Looking up he caught Stiles eyes, he could almost see the gears working in Stiles head, it was too late. Stiles had seen Steve, and heard him call him Bucky.

Ignoring Steve, Bucky went up to Stiles. Stiles wasn't running away so he took that as a good sign, Bucky began to speak "Stiles…", Stiles held up his hand as if to silence him. Great Bucky had ruined everything, "So Bucky huh? I think we should go back to my place and talk about this, somewhere that's a bit more private. What do you say?" Stiles asked. Bucky nodded relieved Stiles was even going to give him a chance to explain. "Come on, its not far" Stiles said walking towards to parks exit. Bucky started to follow before looking back to see if Steve was still there, but he must have left, although he wouldn't have been surprised if Steve had heard the whole thing, enhanced hearing and all.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into Stiles apartment Bucky was nervous, "Have a seat on the couch. Would you like something to drink?" asked Stiles  
"No thank you."  
Stiles came and sat next to him on the couch, sitting on an angle so he could see him better.  
"So…" Stiles started, but Bucky interrupted before he could say anything else "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry I didn't tell you who I really was, well, I mean I kinda did, I never lied about all the little stuff, I just didn't say what I did or do, I guess. I just couldn't take the chance that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore when you found out. Like I told you when we first met, it had been a long time since anyone other than Steve spoke to me. I was afraid, I still am."  
"James… or Bucky, what do you want me to call you now?" asked Stiles  
"Um, people just usually call me Bucky."  
"Yeah, I get that, but's not what I asked. What would you like ME to call you?"  
"Bucky's fine. James was the solider in the war; the Winter Solider, was HYDRA. Bucky is me, he's who I was before everything, who I want to be again. Does that make sense?"  
"Yeah it does… Ok, Bucky… I get why you didn't say anything, anyone would be too afraid too. I get where you're coming from, if its ok with you, would you mind telling me a bit more about what happened. I mean you don't have to; I'd never make you; I just want to know what it was like for you." Stiles questioned.  
"Yeah, that's fine, I've gotten better talking about some of it with Steve."

Bucky thought about where he should start, the beginning would be best. "Ok, so I guess it started when I joined the army. I was conscripted and assigned to the 107th. We were on a mission when my team and I were captured, they separated us and then tried to experiment on me. It was around this time Steve learnt what happened, he thought I was dead, he came for me and all the other men. When we got out of there, I joined Steve as part of the howling commanders and we begin to take down all the HYDRA bases we could find. The last mission we were on was about getting to HYDRA's main science guy, we had to get onto a moving train, the mission was going ok, but a huge blast made part of the train break open, I was pushed out. I was hanging on, Steve tried to help me, but I lost my grip, I was falling. (Taking a breath Bucky continues)

The next thing I remembered I'm being dragged through the snow, my left arms missing. From then everything gets a bit choppy, but from what I've learnt HYRDA experimented on me, turned me into a super Soldier, they called me the Winter Solider. They brainwashed me into becoming their operative, I killed so many people, most people I never even knew. Whenever I tried to disagree or fight them, they shocked me, wiped my memories and put me on ice until they needed me again. It was only about 2 years ago, when I was on a mission here in New York I ran in to Steve, at the time I didn't recognize him, he knew me though, he called me Bucky, and it was like a switch I remembered everything before HYRDA, I remembered the war, fighting side by side with Steve, my old life. That day I made a choice, I chose to believe Steve would help me, and he did. He found people like Tony Stark and Dr. Cho, who helped remove all brainwashing, Tony even built me a new arm that looked normal. I think he did that more for Steve though, I found out that when I was the Winter Solider, I was the one that killed his parents. He says he doesn't blame me because I didn't know what I was doing, but at the same time it was still me, so he doesn't trust me. Only recently have the 'avengers' allowed me on missions with them. So that's me, I was still coming to terms with everything when I met you at the park." Finishes Bucky, looking into Stiles eyes, he holds his breath, hoping Stiles will understand and not kick him out.

He's a bit shocked when Stiles stands up and goes to the kitchen. Bucky closes his eyes; he should have known he wouldn't understand. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes, there's a worried Stiles in front of him with a water bottle. "Sorry, I thought you might like a drink now, you were talking for a while." Stiles says handing over the bottle.

"Bucky, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I get it though, I know you probably feel guilty for all the things you did while the Soldier, but you have to remember that it wasn't really you. It was your body, but it wasn't your mind." Stiles declares. "Why do I get the feeling, you know exactly what it's like?" he asks…


	11. Chapter 11

"I guess it's my turn for show and tell, huh?" breathed Stiles  
"You don't have to tell me your story, just because I told you mine. Seriously Stiles, I'm happy that you just haven't kicked me out, never wanting to know me again." Explained Bucky  
Taking a deep breath, Stiles looks Bucky right in the eyes and says "Mischief…" Bucky looks at him confused before Stiles continues "My mum use to call me Mischief, my names isn't really Stiles, it's a nickname I gave myself a long time ago, my real name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. When I had trouble saying my name, my mum started calling me Mischief, so that's what I went by. But when I started school, no one could say my name and I didn't want them calling me Mischief, that was just between my mum and I; so, I came up with Stiles, I took it from my last name."

"I guess my story starts, when I was 10 years old. My mum started to get sick and for a while no one could figure out what was wrong with her, she started to forget things, then she thought I was the devil and was trying to kill her; that's when she started to hit me. Eventually it got so bad she ended up in hospital where she could be watched at all times, my dad and I found out then that she had frontotemporal dementia, she was given a few months to live as there was no cure, she died later that year. After that my father who is actually the Sherriff of the town started drinking, it started with a couple of drinks a night, but soon moved onto a bottle, then 2. He would always tell me it was my fault my mother was dead, that I had killed her; he even started throwing the glass bottles at me; I can't even remember how many cuts I use to have to disinfect and clean."

Bucky was furious, how could someone do that to a child. Even when he was the Winter Solider, he didn't ever go after children. Bucky took Stiles hand in his and said "I'm so sorry Stiles, no child should ever have to go through something like that, your parents are meant to protect you, not hurt you." "It's ok" replied Stiles. "No, it isn't" Stiles shrugged "Anyway that was just the beginning, can I continue?" Bucky gave to motion as to say carry on.

"Eventually dad stopped drinking so much, not because of me, but otherwise he was going to be fired as Sherriff, and nothing is more important to that man than his job. Anyway, it was around 8th Grade when I met Scott, we instantly became best friends. Fast forwards a few years, I was at home listening to the police radio when there was a call about a dead body in the woods. Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills, so I thought It'd be a good idea to go out looking, yeah stop with judging look, my dad was never home and I was bored, either way that decision was the worst decision I ever made. Scott and I went out looking, but my dad was there, I got caught; Scott however stayed behind, turns out not only did he find the body but also the person that killed her. He was attacked and bitten, yep I said bitten because as it turns out he was bitten by a werewolf."

"Why don't you look surprised?" asked Stiles  
"I saw a lot of things both in the war and as the Solider, werewolves aren't uncommon." Replied Bucky.  
"Huh… anyway so that's where the drama started, Scott was bitten by a creepy Alpha, which turned out to be Peter Hale, one of the three surviving Hale family members. The Hale house was burnt down with the rest of the family inside 6 years before, by hunters. Peter was the only one who managed to escape, but he was badly burnt and spent the next 6 years in a coma, going insane. Derek and Laura, weren't home at the time, so after the fire they fled and left Peter behind. Laura was the body found in the woods, turned out Peter wanted revenge, but he needed the Alpha power to do it, hence killing Laura, he also blamed her for leaving him behind; if she hadn't, he would've healed faster. Peter then started going after everyone he held responsible, most importantly the person who set the fire Kate Argent. Turns out the Argents were a long line of Werewolf hunters, usually hunters are only meant to go after wolves that have broken the code, you know killed someone innocent. But not the Argents they believed all werewolves needed to be killed."

"Anyway, not long after Laura's death Derek showed up, he tried to get Scott to be a part of his pack, he told him that if he killed Peter, the Alpha that turned him, he would be able to become human again. This wasn't true, if you kill an Alpha, you become an Alpha. Eventually Peter killed all those responsible for his family's death, even Kate Argent. Scott and I helped capture Peter, then Derek ripped out his throat, of course Scott wasn't happy, he wanted to be human again, god he was hypocrite. Scott hated being a werewolf, but loved the perks that came with it; he was able to play Lacrosse, because he no longer had Asthma, he became popular because of that, and then to top it off he got a girlfriend 'Allison'. Honestly after the bite, Scott became a dick, always thought he was better than anyone else. It didn't matter to me at the time because he was still my best friend, you know. Anyway, now that Derek was an Alpha, he started going around biting teenagers for his pack, he bit Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Which weren't bad choices they all needed help in a way only the bit could give them, I mean Isaac was being abused by his dad, Erica had epilepsy and Boyd, always felt like an outcast, a loner; but with this he got a family, a pack. But then Derek had to go a bite the biggest douche bag with more issues than anyone I know, fucking Jackson Whittemore."

"As it turns out, which you probably know, the bite has a 50/50 chance, but what most people don't know is that you don't always turn into a werewolf, the bite reflects the person inside.  
Back when Peter went around killing people, he also happened to bite one Lydia Martin who turned out to be a Banshee. So, when Derek bit Jackson, he didn't turn into a werewolf, he turned into a Kanima; a Kanima is like a giant lizard that can paralyses people. At first, we didn't know it was Jackson, Derek even thought it might be Lydia, until her learned that she was a Banshee. One night at the school I was helping Derek try to figure out who it could be when Derek and I were trapped by the Kanima, it paralyzed Derek and we both ended up in the school's swimming pool. I tired calling Scott for help, but as usual he didn't answer too busy with Allison. I held Derek up in that pool for 2 hours before Scott showed up, the Kanima left after that. Eventually we figured out it was Jackson and tried to trap him. A druid had given me some mountain ash, said that I had a Spark and would be able to create a barrier, so that the Kanima, nor any other supernatural creatures would be able to cross it and I did, I created the barrier, it was 50 feet with only a hand full of ash. Unfortunately, I had to break the line, so Derek could go help Scott, and Jackson went free. The thing about Kanima's is they don't have thoughts of their own, everything they do or are made it do is an order given by there master. We managed to figure out Jackson's master was a kid named Matt who wanted revenge on an old school swim team because they tried to drown him a few years back, then made him stay silent about the whole thing. Little did we know that Gerard Argent had shown up to town, investigating the death of his daughter Kate. Did I mention that Scott's girlfriend was Allison Argent, Kate's niece, Gerard's granddaughter (noticing the look of disbelief on Bucky's face, he guesses that no he didn't mention that) Yep, so Gerard comes to town, figures out what Peter did and decides he wants revenge, and what better way then getting something like the Kanima to do it. So, Gerard kills Matt and takes control of Jackson, then he tries to convince Allison that all werewolves are evil and need to be put down."

"It was night of the big Lacrosse game, that Allison helped her grandfather kidnap Erica and Boyd. They chained them up in the basement, it was that same night I was taken off the Lacrosse field and thrown into the basement too. Gerard figured, he'd weaken Derek, by taking some of his pack and send a message to Scott by taking me. He kept the betas tied to a mental wire wall, with electricity constantly running through it, it stopped them from being able to heal, made them weak like a human. It was a bit different with me, Gerard thought I'd give up information on Scott and the Pack, more easily than the others, so he tied me up and started punching me, kicking me, he even cut me with a knife a few times. I still didn't say anything; eventually Gerard left. I managed to get free and got Boyd and Erica out. They left I don't know where but we never heard from them again after that, I guess they'd had enough. Me on the other hand I went back to the school, to get my Jeep. My phone was inside also, when I checked it, I noticed Scott had been texting me, asking me to met him at a warehouse, it was about Jackson, so I did. Before going there, I detoured to pick up Lydia, she and Jackson were dating, I figured she would want to know what was happening."

"Turns out that's where Gerard had disappeared to. He was trying to get Derek to give him the bite. Apparently, he was dying with Cancer. Jackson had paralyzed Derek 'yet again' and Scott forced Derek to give Gerard the bite. I was furious, Scott hadn't even noticed I was missing and then I find out he's been working with Gerard. Apparently, he had a plan to poison Gerard so even if he did receive the bite it wouldn't work and he would die; and that he did, he died right there. As for Jackson Derek managed to stick his claws in him which subdued him, and Lydia used her Banshee scream and somehow turned him back into a normal werewolf. Don't ask me how, I don't know or care. Even after all that went down Scott only cared about Allison, who had 'apparently' realized the error of her ways, he didn't even notice my bloody face, Derek did, but we weren't really friends. Even so I went and told him, that I saw Erica and Boyd in the basement, and that I thought they'd decided to run away. Derek said that maybe it was the right choice, he wasn't the best Alpha. He also said that he had decided he would be taking Isaac leaving Beacon Hills for a while, take him traveling, learn how to be a better Alpha. I asked what he wanted to do with Jackson, but apparently Jackson had never accepted Derek as his Alpha, so there wasn't much he could do, so I wished him all the best and they went on their way. It was just Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and I left, but really it just felt like me, the others all had somebody. It was only about a week after that Jackson said his parents were moving to London, and he was going with them. He and Lydia decided to try long distance. Apart of me was actually relieved. I was happy for them, for Lydia, for the longest time I thought I was in love with her, but after all the werewolf shit started I realized I was more in love with the idea of her, it was actually after that, that I figured out I was gay " Stiles stops for a minute running his hand through his hair, the next part was the part he hoped he wouldn't have to ever talk about again. But here he was spilling everything to Bucky, despite knowing Bucky's background he was worried about what Bucky might think of him. "Um, the next bit is what happened before I moved here, its still not easy to talk about, so bare with me." "Stiles, you have been through so much, I don't think you realize how amazing you are. You didn't run out on me, when you found out the truth, I promise that I won't leave you either. Ok?" "Ok"

"So apparently, you how earlier I mentioned I had a spark, well I did some research and it turns out that it means I basically have really strong belief, for instance if I really wanted something to happen, I could probably make it happen. Right, that doesn't make much sense, arghh, ok so because werewolves, need Alphas in order to maintain control, I was worried when Derek left that Scott would go crazy, I mean you should have seen him from the beginning, so I did research on my 'spark' and how it was magic based on belief, so I believed that while I was around he would become an Alpha, so that there wouldn't be any chance of him going crazy. Deaton, the druid believed Scott, had become a 'True Alpha' a wolf who doesn't kill but becomes an Alpha, through true strength of will. I had a laugh at that one, there was no such thing, it was all me. Either way I didn't say anything to them and they went on believing. This is where the problem started, I think, Scott started to believe he was better than me, even more than before, even Allison who I didn't have lots to do with treated me like I was nothing. It was too long after the whole Alpha thing that a witch came to town and started messing with the local Nemeton, which as it turned out was the big ass magical tree in the preserve that none of use knew about. We managed to stop the witch before anything bad happened though, or so we thought. It was after this I started losing track of time, I started blacking out and waking up in strange places. What we hadn't know at the time was that the Nemeton had been acting like a prison, and when then witch came, she unleased what was inside. It's called a Nogitsune, it's a chaos demon, and can you guess who it possessed. Yep, me…."

"The Nogitsune had been the reason for me blacking out and losing time, it was slowly taking over my body, I tried fighting it, but I was weak. The Nogitsune, which like I said is a chaos demon, it feeds off pain and strife. So obviously it decided to have some fun in my body and went about killing people. He killed so many people wearing my face and there was nothing I could do about it, I kept trying to fight though. Scott never noticed anything wrong, he was too busy with Allison all the time, somehow Deaton the druid managed to figure out what had happened, he worked on a potion that would help me kick him out. We were so close to doing so and then things got worse. Scott, Allison and Lydia had come to see me, they didn't even realize it wasn't me in there. The Nogitsune decided he wanted to have more fun, he tied to attack them, luckily before Scott could attack Deaton arrived and said that I was possessed, and that it wasn't me. Scott just stood there looking dumbfounded. Deaton had apparently managed to finish the potion but it was in two parts, the first part was to spilt us, separate us, so before the Nogitsune could figure out what was happening, he injected part one of the potion straight into my neck. I don't really remember how it happened but the next moment, there were two of me it was like I was looking in a mirror, expect for the cracks around the eyes, Deaton said this is how he'd know who the real me was, but before he could administer the second part of the potion, the Nogistune attacked, he managed to kill Allison, he was just about to kill Scott when Deaton injected him with part two of the potion, which essentially expelled him to another plane of existence, and because the body he was in no longer had a host and it wasn't quite real, it faded from existence… he was gone, I was finally free; Scott and Lydia told me to leave. I didn't want to Allison was my friend, but I understood that needed time. I decided to try to talk to Lydia first but she had gone back to ignoring my existence, it was surprising that it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I gave it another week before I tried to talk to Scott, and you know what he said, he said "What do you want me to say Stiles. You killed Allison, you're no longer apart of this pack, I use to think you were a worthless human, but now you're just a murder. I don't want anything to do with you." I didn't even get to say anything before Scott was storming away. I had heard from Deaton that he had tried to explain to Scott that it wasn't me that I was possessed and that meant, I wasn't in control of my actions, he said Scott either didn't get it or just didn't care. I tired to give it more time, but after I month, I had truly been pushed aside, I was no longer invited to meetings or movies night, I was back to being bullied in school because I didn't have my friends with me. I tried to stay positive though, at least I still had my dad, I mean I know our relationship wasn't great, but he was the only family I had left. But then when I came home one night I saw the bottles around the house and I knew what it meant, my dad was drinking again, I don't know if it was because of me or something at work, but I promised myself along time ago that I wouldn't go through that again. So, I filed the emancipation letters I had from a few years back, when I got my dad to sign when he was too drunk to remember. I packed my bags, turned off the GPS on my phone and Laptop, drove my Jeep to Arizona to be repainted, change my name to Mieczyslaw Nowak, my real first name and my mums maiden name. I don't know if my dad would try to track me down, but there's a few things I know he would look for, one being the Jeep. I also know that my dad thinks I would never repaint the Jeep because it was my mum's but I know she would've supported me, another thing was my dad would never look for my real name, he doesn't even remember it. I knew someone in New York and knew he'd be able to get me an apartment, so here I am. That's my story" breathed out Stiles, it was a relief to get all that off its chest, even though it still hurt.

There were tears in the corners of Bucky's eyes, how could one kid go through so much. He moves closer to Stiles and pulls him into a big hug. Bucky's face leaning on Stiles shoulder, making Stiles shiver as he talks "you are so brave Stiles, you have been through so much and yet you continue to see the good in life. Hell, you hadn't been here for long and after all you had been through you came and spoke to me. I've had a bit longer than you to try to adjust to things, but Stiles you are doing so good. God, I wish I go to that stupid town just to slap Scott and your dad. I'm also so glad Gerard is dead, because if he wasn't, I would've found him and killed him myself for touching you. You're mine…" Bucky freezes, so does Stiles, he wasn't meant to say that last bit, god how could he be so stupid, they were having a moment and Bucky had to ruin it. Bucky started to pull away, Stiles held on, only letting him move back far enough to look into his eyes. "Do you mean that?" Oh, to hell with it Bucky thought, Stiles had already heard him, he couldn't just pretend to not know what he was talking about "Yes, yes I did, but it doesn't have to mean…" Stiles cuts Bucky off by putting a hand over his mouth and says "I'm yours and you're mine." Stiles removes his hand and good thing too because Bucky pulls him into the most passionate kiss ever. Stiles closes his eyes enjoying the sensation of his lips moving with Bucky's, its like they were meant to be, they just fit. He gasps when Bucky licks into his mouth, they both pull away when it becomes hard to breath. Bucky leans back in pressing his forehead to Stiles, "I haven't done this in a while and I want to do it right. So, Stiles, will you be my boyfriend?" Stiles kisses him again "Yes, absolutely yes" he says.


	12. Chapter 12

Neither Stiles or Bucky realized how late it had gotten, the sun was slowly setting. Neither wanted to say goodbye to each other yet, the day being filled with confessions. Stiles asked Bucky "Would you like to stay for dinner? I can cook us something."  
"Really you can cook too, I mean I knew you could bake, but god I haven't had a homemade meal in a while. That would be great, thank you Stiles." Replied Bucky  
"I mean I learnt to bake when I was young with my mum, after she passed, dad didn't really do anything so I had to teach myself to cook. I got pretty good at it if I do say so myself. Doesn't Steve or anyone at the tower cook?"  
"Not really, Steve can't cook to save his life, he's never been able to, he said he tried to learn again when he came back, but apparently after he set some pasta on fire and he was told to stay out of the kitchen for good."  
"How on earth did he manage to set fire to pasta?" Stiles questioned  
"I have no idea, as for the others they're usually too busy to cook so most of them order in." Bucky says with a shrug.  
"Well, in that case I would be glad to make you a good home cooked meal." Stiles says walking into the kitchen and pulling ingredients out. "Any allergies?"  
"Nope, something to do with the Serum the used on me, I use to be allergic to tomatoes, but now I can eat as many as I want. What about you?"  
"I use to be allergic to strawberries, but I grew out of it. Good thing too, I love strawberries."

Stiles set about making dinner, he pulled out some chicken fillets, he flattened them before coating them, turning them into schnitzels, before placing them into a hot pan to cook. Stiles then pulled out some potatoes and chopped them into chunks, he then placed them into a bowl with water and in the microwave. He was making Chicken schnitzels with mash potato and gravy. Unfortunately, he hadn't had time to make gravy from scratch, so he just used a store brought one that you just added boiling water too. Bucky was amazed at how easy and swiftly Stiles moved around the kitchen, he had asked Stiles if there was anything he could do to help, but Stiles said he wanted to do this for Bucky, so just to sit back and relax.

Not too long later everything was served up on a plate and the dining table set with food. Bucky looked at it all in awe, Stiles had cooked Bucky triple a normal person's portion, noticing Bucky's look Stiles said "I just assumed the Serum, would make you want to eat more" They tucked into their meal. "Mm, this is so good Stiles…"  
They finished off their meal pretty quickly, Bucky thanked Stiles for such a good meal. They sat down to watch tv for a while, not wanting to separate yet; after an hour Stiles nervously asked Bucky if he would want to stay over for the night, just to cuddle. Bucky said he'd been wondering how to ask the say thing, he didn't want to be apart from Stiles yet. They went to bed that night curled up in each other. Neither had a nightmare that night, they both felt safe in each other's arms.

Many nights following were spent the same way, cuddled up in each other's arms. After 2 months Stiles asked Bucky if he wanted to move in with, Bucky was always over at Stiles place anyway. After the day of confessions Stiles and Bucky still met at the park every other day, then Bucky would come home with Stiles and they would watch tv or Stiles would attempt to teach Bucky how to bake, Bucky said taking apart guns were easier. They always had a laugh, both felt at ease with the other, no longer needing to hide their past scars. Bucky was so excited about moving in with Stiles that he couldn't even answer when Stiles asked, he just jumped up, took Stiles in his arms and started swinging him around in joy.

It was a month after Bucky moved in with Stiles, that Bucky asked if he could have Steve over, he wanted them to meet. Stiles had been open from when they started dating, stating to Bucky that Steve was a major part of Bucky's life, he would be honored to meet Steve. Bucky refused at the beginning, not because he didn't want them to meet, but rather Bucky finally had something of his own, an amazing friend turned boyfriend, who he had just moved in with. He wanted to experience this on his own, but after another month, he finally believed it was time for them to meet.

So here they were in Stiles and Bucky's apartment, waiting for Steve to arrive. Stiles had spent the morning baking and preparing lunch for the Captain. Funnily enough Bucky was more nervous than Stiles, apart of him wanted Steve's approval of the life Bucky had built for himself. He knew that Steve would be happy for him no matter what, but he just couldn't shake his nerves. Stiles made him a hot chocolate to help calm him down, coffee would've just hyped him up more.

Steve arrived right one time. Bucky welcomed him into the apartment and into the kitchen where Stiles was. Noticing their guest had arrived Stiles traded handshakes with Steve and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Steve, I've heard a lot about you from Bucky"  
"It's good to meet you to Stiles" Steve replied all smiles.  
"Why don't you guys have a seat at the table, I'll bring over lunch."  
Steve moved to the table, whilst Stiles got their lunch and Bucky grabbed the drinks. Conversation over lunch was light, they shared a few laughs. Steve was happy to see how carefree and happy his best friend was, he had been worried when he heard that Bucky hadn't told Stiles who he really was, not because everything about a persons past is important but rather people knew who Bucky was because they knew who Steve was, and he didn't want that to blow up in his friends face. He wanted Bucky to get out more, make more friends. He was so happy and proud of Bucky for finding a friend and boyfriend in Stiles and even more happy that Stiles was so welcoming of Bucky despite his past. Bucky hadn't told him much about what he said to Stiles, but he got the gist that Stiles understood what he'd been through and judge him for any of it.

Bucky was pleased to see that Stiles and Steve, the two most important people in his life got on well. He could see them becoming good friends in the future. Steve left not long after lunch had finished with a bag full of left overs from lunch as well as a bunch of treats and sweets Stiles had made for him and Steve's friends at the tower, apparently he knew that people got jealous when homemade sweets were involved and it was just better to make enough for everyone; there's a story there Steve thought, a conversation for next time.

Stiles thought lunch went well and looked forward to the next time they met with Steve, eager to hear childhood stories about Bucky, but even more so he wanted to know how Steve set pasta on fire.

There was a lot of hope surrounding Bucky and Stiles future, something they both thought was bleak, and if one day soon Bucky asked Stiles to marry him and Steve to be his best man, well yeah the future looked bright and Stiles couldn't agree more, he was excited to see where this life with Bucky would take him; as it turns out moving was the best decision Stiles ever made.

The End


End file.
